The True Aladdin
by Stoked123
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Aladdin. What if I told you that none of it ever happened. Please R&R


**Everyone knows the story of Aladdin. A street rat that falls in love with the princess and she falls in love him. He goes into a cave gets the genie and becomes a 'prince'. Then there is that Jafar guy. Well, what if I told you that none of that ever happened.**

**This is my version of what really happened.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the idea of Aladdin, Agraba, and some of the other characters. I do however own street 'names' Ara, John, Mike, Rick, Rodger and the idea of the story.**

**Please R&R**

Ara walked up to Aladdin's door. He was late again. Aladdin was always late and that got on Ara's nerves.

Ara was a rather tall tan girl with long, straight, pitch-black hair held in a high pony tail. She had chocolate brown eyes and a pretty face. She was wearing a black outfit that almost looked like it belonged to a ninja right down to her the bottom of her face being covered by cloth.

_Why can't he ever be on time? He is always late for everything. He needs to learn the meaning of the word punctuality._ She continued her inner ranting until she got to his door.

She knocked on his door. "Don't tell me. I'm late again," a voice came from behind the door.

"You're correct. Now you have 5 minutes to get down stairs before we leave without you.

Aladdin knew she wasn't kidding. One time he didn't get ready fast enough and found that everyone had left without him. He would never make that mistake again.

From outside the room Ara heard the sound of crashing, slamming, and shuffling from within the room. 3 minutes later Aladdin emerged from the room wearing an outfit very similar to Ara's, only Ara's was more feminine.

Aladdin was also rather tall and tan. He had black stick straight hair which wasn't long but wasn't short either. He had nearly black eyes and a rather handsome face. If it weren't for the fact that he was a criminal he would have herds of woman after him.

Together they went to the meeting room. John, Mike, Rick and Rodger were waiting for. They were all in outfits identical to Aladdin's.

John was the group's specialist on knives, swords and daggers. Mike was an expert archer. Rick and Rodger were twins. Rick was the one who built all their weapons, and was the genius of the group. Rodger built all the explosives and was the one that always used them. He was the second genius of the group. Aladdin and Ara were the co leaders of the group and also weapons experts. They were also the best at hand to hand combat.

"Man Al. If it weren't for Ara you would miss all the jobs. You're lucky to a girlfriend as caring as Ara," John smirked.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Ara and Aladdin shouted in unison.

"Common, we all know you like each other."

"WE DON'T LIKE EACHOTHER!"

"Whatever you say," John said as they all held their hands up in unison.

"Oh, before I forget, tomorrow we are taking the day off," Aladdin added.

They all looked at him puzzled.

"Why are we taking the day off tomorrow?" Ara asked.

"Don't you remember what tomorrow is?" Aladdin looked hurt.

Ara thought for a moment. Then it struck her. "Oh yeah. I guess we do need to take the day off tomorrow. Anyway, let's get to the job. What do we got Rick and Rodge."

"Well there is a new shipment of goods going to the trader on Main Street. We would intercept that," Rick suggested.

"I got one better," Rodger began. "The Sultan is receiving more gold and jewels today. Its route includes the back streets. We can intercept it there, grab some gold and jewels and leave before they even know what hit them."

"Sounds good, but what about guards?" Mike asked.

"They aren't using guards. They think it will help it enter incognito."

"Looks like we're stealing some valuables from the Sultan," Ara smiled.

With that they headed out for the carriage of gold and jewels.

They waited on the roof tops. When the carriage entered the back streets the co leaders jumped in almost soundless and unnoticed. They grabbed all they could in the bags they had and jumped off.

They tossed the bags up to the rest of the gang. They were spotted by some guards that were checking on the jewels.

The group knew they could take care of them so they left with the valuables.

Down below Ara and Aladdin were being surrounded by eight guards. They knew the others would leave with the gold so they were on their own. They stood back to back in the fighting position. Then, they attacked. Each took four guards.

Aladdin took out the first three and was walking in a circle with the last one. The guard lunged for Aladdin, but he dodged it, and the guard smashed his head into the building behind Aladdin.

At this time Ara was also on her last one. He was obviously the leader because his skill greatly outmatched his fellow guards. She was stuck on defense, dodging all the slashes and jabs, with a few close calls. Eventually she found an opening and went for it. In seconds the guard was on the ground unconscious.

The two admired their work then climbed onto the roof of the building to begin their leisure stroll back. They were discussing how they beat the guards.

"It was one of the easiest groups I have ever faced," Aladdin laughed.

"Speak for yourself you're not the one that fought the leader of them. He was pretty tough," Ara commented.

"Please, I would have taken care of him in seconds."

"Oh really? First you'll have to beat me in a fight."

"Anytime, anywhere," Aladdin smirked

"Let's go now."

"Bring it on."

They got into the fighting position.

"Common Al, let's see how good you really are," Ara taunted.

Aladdin did a high kick at her head. Ara duck, dodging it with ease. She then did the same thing. However she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side. She crippled over in pain.

"Ara, are you ok!" Aladdin rushed over.

He knelt down beside her, and saw that he side was bleeding.

"Why didn't you tell me you got cut?" he asked her. At that point he felt anger, sadness, fear and worried.

"I didn't think he hit me," she said in a pained voice.

"We have to get you back," he stated then picked her up bridal style and ran back hoping she would be ok.

**Well that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I liked making it. And don't worry, Jasmine will become vital later but she will be different than from the movie.**

**Please tell me if there is anything you want me to add. I welcome criticism as long as it is not mean and snide.**


End file.
